


Quiet, Unassuming, but Always Armed

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Crochet, Don't Like STAB THEM, Fiber Arts, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: It's all fun and games until the stabbing starts.
Series: Crocheted Creations [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Quiet, Unassuming, but Always Armed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).




End file.
